true love
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: ben and the gang goes campimg like good old times. love is admited and love is made. read more


Ben sat in the RV that used to be his uncle's. Ben got his licenses. Gwen stepped in. "hey. How are you doing?" Gwen asked. "Yeah, fine. My girlfriend dumped me. But I'm good." Ben said. He didn't wear his usual clothes. He wore a black shirt, leather pants and cowboy boots. "Did you buy the motor cycle?" Gwen asked. "Yeah, I've been mining." Ben said. "Cool." Glen said. "Hey I've been meaning to ask you guys. Do you want to go on a fishing trip with me like old times?" Ben asked. "Sure." Gwen and glen said in unison. "Okay." Ben said and started the engine. "Wait we need fishing supplies." Gwen said. "No there under the top bunk bed." Ben said. Glen looked under Gwen's bed and ran to the restroom in the RV. "Care to explain." Ben said. "Oh yeah no wonder I kept smelling that. I left my science experiment under my bed." Gwen said. Glen returned from the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. "Hey Ben, can you make a stop at my house? I need to grab something." Glen asked. "Sure." Ben said. They stopped at glen's house. Glen walked into the house and returned with a bag. "Okay let's go." Glen said. "What's in the bag?" Ben asked. "Remington rifle with four inches added." Glen said. "Ok." Gwen said. Ben made unexpected stop on the highway. Ben revealed his middle finger to a car and called him an ass wipe. "Ben?" Gwen called. "Yeah." Ben answered. "You seem different?" Gwen asked. Ben pulled the R.V. over at a truck stop and fueled the R.V. "weird. Check the back bedroom real quick." Glen said. Gwen did so. Gwen returned with a paper. "1. My girlfriend was having an affair with me. 2. Shot in my leg. 3. Fell for someone I can never love. This is a list of what happened in one day. Ben Tennyson. Wonder what he means by number three?" Gwen asked. "It means you snooped." Ben said as he walked in and snatched the paper and tore it into pieces. Gwen was about to speak but that would make things worse. She just got up and layed on the bottom bunk. This was Ben's bunk. Memories of when Gwen had a nightmare and unconsciously came down and layed beside Ben flashed through her mind. She had the warm feeling of someone watching her. She turned to look at glen a white board dangled from his left hand as he looked like he was thinking. It read "Ben was watching you." Gwen rolled over and tried to sleep.

Gwen's dream

Ben layed against an oak tree while Gwen layed against him with a blanket draped over both of them. Ben watched aliens walked through town causing no harm at all. Gwen moved just a bit. A necklace with a locket hung from Gwen's neck. It read Ben and Gwen eternal love. Gwen's head snuggled under Ben's chin. "I love you Gwen." Ben said.

End of Gwen's dream

Gwen woke abruptly to glen. Glen put a finger over his mouth and pointed behind her. Gwen felt Ben's breathing on her neck and his hand draped over her waist. Glen grabbed the white board and wrote 'its 12:00pm. Ben and I switched. He came to lay back here with you' and showed it to Gwen. Gwen grabbed the white board, wrote 'ok what do I do?' and showed it to glen. 'That's your problem' he wrote. Glen dropped the white board and quickly grabbed his hand gun and silencer. He screwed the silencer to the hand gun. He put his gun back in the holster. He grabbed the white board and wrote 'sorry thought I heard something' Glen left the R.V. Gwen was stuck with sleeping Ben. Ben started to stir from his sleep. Gwen quickly acted like she was asleep. Ben got on the other side of Gwen and walked to the bathroom. Gwen got up, walked to the front seat, and ran a brush through her hair. She too busy singing a melody that she didn't hear Ben leave the bathroom.

Ben p.o.v.

I walked out the bathroom. My body tensed and stopped dead in its tracks. The sound so sweet he could just melt. He walked up behind her and finished the melody for her. "Take a bite of my heart tonight whoa oh I want some more. Whoa oh what you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight." I sang. "You remembered my favorite song." Gwen said blushing. "Now if you have forgotten it's mine to." I said. "Ben, I think I fell for someone." Gwen said a little embarrassed. "Who?" I asked. Gwen pulled the front of my shirt and our lips met like it was destiny. I was lost in her cherry lip gloss. She deepened the kiss by curving her chest into mine. She pulled back. "You Ben. I love you. Ben, be my boyfriend. And considering our parents kicked us out, let's live in the same house glen included." Gwen said. Ben was about to answer when glen busted through the door and grabbed a rolled up cloth and ran back out the door. "Answer later?" Ben asked. Gwen nodded and kissed Ben. Gwen and Ben ran to find Glen cutting bear meat. The bear was so big it was the height of the R.V. on all four. Glen's head and chest was not visible from being inside the bear. "We're eating well tonight." Glen yelled.

Hours later

Glen p.o.v.

Gwen and Ben sat beside each other. Ben leaned over and whispered something into Gwen's ear. Gwen threw her arms around Ben. "Okay what's going on?" I asked. "This." Ben said and kissed Gwen fully. "Great." I said. I grabbed a book with everything I want to do in life and checked off 'two cousins who are a couple' from the book. "So what was that sound you heard?" Gwen asked. "Turns out the bear was tracking you two love birds. Because he was curios or he smelled the love in the air from you two." I said. Gwen and Ben looked at each other and back at me. "How did you know?" Gwen and Ben asked in unison. "1. I wanted to see how things go so placed a camera on the back wall. 2. The way you keep looking at each other says it too. 3. I just knew it." I said.

Ben p.o.v.

Gwen stood up and walked into the R.V. in a seductive way. She turned to me and gave a seductive wink. "Hey no I got to sleep in that R.V. too." Glen said and blocked to door way. "Fine. Just a make out session." I said and push past Glen. I got inside the R.V. and found Gwen in the shower. My mind got a little perverted. Her curves made the water glistened on her skin. Thankfully her hair covered her chest. I walked in and shut the door behind me. Gwen started to lean against me and started to remove my belt. I checked my pocket for the condom and was still there. A tent shape formed in my pants. Gwen noticed. I quickly removed my jacket and shirt. I pulled Gwen from under her arms and kissed her.

Gwen p.o.v.

Ben removed the rest of his clothes except his underwear. He pulled me back into another kiss. He pulled back. "Ben, do you have a condom?" I asked between gasps. He nodded and pulled it out of his pants. I grinned and tugged down his underwear. Surprisingly he had 6 inches down there. "Wow, is that condom going to fit?" I asked. "Yeah it will." He said. We got in the empty tub and started kissing like we were long lost lovers.

Third person

Gwen grabbed the condom from Ben's hand and put it on Ben's member. Ben stopped. They rolled over. Gwen on her back and Ben was at her entrance. "Gwen, you do know this is going to hurt, right?" Ben asked. "Yes I know." Gwen said placing a hand on Ben's face. Ben entered slowly till he felt the wall that was going to break. "Gwen why don't we do this another time?" Ben said. "Ben why don't you want to?" Gwen asked. "Because I will be causing you pain and every time I saw you get hurt my blood boils. And I don't want to cause you pain." Ben said. "Ben know this, you will make me the happiest girl in the world if you do this." Gwen said. "ok." Ben said and kissed her to muffle the scream. With one hard thrust Gwen screamed and Ben started to French kiss her. Gwen's pain became pleasure in mere seconds. Ben thrusted in and out slowly. Gwen was happy he was making love to her and not having sex. "Ben, oh Ben, don't stop." gwen said.


End file.
